Fire Vs Water: Fates fusion
by Aaymie FrostBite
Summary: In a world where demons and humans live, there is no harmony. The strong will always prevail over the week. But what happens when Kagome, a slave girl, meets Inuyasha, a hanyou? Will he save this captivating human from the grasp of his brother? InuXKag R
1. The Begining

New story. Cool stuff, right? I know. The last ones going kinda slow...because I have no idea what to do next. Sooooo...I DONT OWN INUYASHA. He's sweet and all, but he's not my type. Word.

_A/N-Pairings will unvail themselves as I write. The story is in 3rd person ominicent(sp,w/e, sue me). I havent yet discovered what the plot line is, but its not going to suck_.

Let the show go on

Kagome raced through the woods as fast as possible, feeling her skirt and blouse tear at the mercy of thorns and branches. Her bare feet feverishly smacked rocks as she bolted, shooting white hot, searing pain up and down her legs. There was no part of her body that wasnt covered in dirt. She was a mess. Helpless. Alone.

Water began to trickle down her face. For a moment, she wasnt quite sure weather it was rain or her tears. Regardless, she kept running, feeling scared to the point that sweet endless slumber sounded peachy. As if he heard this, Sesshomaru laughed maliciously in the backround. His taunting laughter pursuaded Kagome to push on even faster.

How did she get here? Now that was a question. In a world divided by humans and demons, those with the most power prevailed above those who were weeker. Kagome was very strong for her age and backround, her being a human from a very noble family, but even with that, it wasnt difficult to succumb to the needs of demonic persons who ruled over anything worth ruling over. She was a slave, classified as dirty and usable. She was basically nothing, and now as she ran through the woods with blood trickling down her body, with the rain pounding on her forehead, with the sounds of laughter ringing in her ears, she knew...she was dirt.

"I can smell your blood you dumb wench!" He mused in a 'your not even worth being chased down and killed' sort of way. The harshness in his voice forced Kagome to flinch, but didnt faulter her steady pace. There was no way she was going back with that evil man, she would rather be slautered. "I can smell the fear in your sweat!" He added, which made Kagome let out a strangled gasp. The ball of her heal began to throb with every hurried step she took, but her determination was incessant.

"You dirty bastard!" She called out into the wilderness, still running ever so quickly, "I know you can catch me! Why are you holding back you fucking bastard?!" She was upset and confused and hopeless and all those words you could call someone who was staring death straight in the eye. She knew he could outrun her with a 40 pound bag of sand tied to each foot. Why was he playing with her?

"I like a chase..." He laughed maniacly like a madman, "...but I'll be happy to end it here!" He screamed and she could feel his presence above her as he pounced for his prey. She screached. This was over.

Suddenly, as fate intended, she ran into something warm and soft. Immediatly without thinking, she burried her face into it and wrapped her arms around it. It...him. She looked up, her eyes clouded thick with tears and rain only to see two amber orbs staring down at her in a bitter-sweet melonchally. Black locks twisted around his shoulders past his shirtless back almost reaching the red garb on his lower body. He was human, she knew that for sure. He gave off no evil aura _(Picking out aura's was something she was born with) _and his appearances were hardly demonic. He growled, forcing Kagome to her knees staring up into his eyes. Help me, she mouthed.

The man looked up.

"Sesshomaru, what in hell are you doing out here?" He asked tiredly rubbing his temple. He had been in no mood to see his brother at all, not after the last time.

"The question is, Inuyasha, what are you doing out here looking like...that?" He spat out disgustedly. The look in Sess's eyes made Inuyasha silently fume. He hated the name calling. Inuyasha growled again. "Fine, lets make this even. Hand me the girl without pulling some phycho-babble bullshit, and I'll let you live past tonight, got it?" Sesshomaru reasoned.

Inuyasha felt some dismay at handing over this poor wench. It was evident to him that the girl was a priestess and good looking none the less. She gazed into his eyes with a silent stare that begged for freedom. Unfortunatly, on a night like tonight, he had no intention of fighting his brother, not in this state.

"Take her..." He relpied cooly. Kagome grasped idley at the fabric of his robe. "What do I need with her anyways?" He asked trying to play it off like he had no weekness.

"Right, and if anyone were to ask you what you were doing tonight?" He questioned, testing his only brother.

"I went to the river to wash off then I went home. I never saw a young slave girl being chased down by the lord of foolishness and heartlessness, now can I go?" He asked sarcastically. Sess nodded.

"No..." Kagome spoke up, finally aware that she was going back to the place she never wanted to see again in her life, "I wont go, YOU CANT MAKE ME!!" She screamed, feeling her masters sharp talons biting into her flesh. "Please, help me!" She begged trying to wiggle through his grasp. She could start to feel the blackness of shadows protruding over her eyes. She had lost too much blood, she had ran too far, and she had not a single ounce of hope left.

Kagome looked back at the man who refused to save her life, who shrugged her off like she was nothing, like she was dirt. She hated him. He was her kind, and he just let her go. She absolutely despised him.

Looking back with those same hopeless eyes, she spoke one last word before her whole world was thrown into shadows.

"Inuyasha"

Short Chapter, hope you like. Please review!! I love it when people do that. If I really like your review, I'll read some of your stuff and vice versa(maybe I'll give you a cookie?), ok?-KHM(quick on the draw with my hands on the floor)


	2. Pondering

**CHAPTER 2**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER. I'M PRETTY BROKE. WORD.

Ugh...weekend. I've gotta kill time before I go pick Tiff up at Saturday Detention. Here it goes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A searing pain shot through Kagome's legs as conciousness regained. She moaned in agony, moving her limbs into a more comfortable position, though she doubted there was anything more comfortable than unconciousness. The wounds she received earlier reopened at her movement, making her cringe in pain. Then she heard that disgustingly sarcastic voice and everything went back into perspective.

"Your awake my little refuge." She heard him say. Groaning, she opened her eyes and gave them a second to ajust from the blurr. A black haired yokai was standing in front of her, a smile spread wide across his face. The red in his eyes reminded her of the robes that traitor wore. She grunted.

"You never ceace to amaze me human." He growled, swiftly slapping her across the face. She recoiled in pain, but slowly lifted her head back, glaring into her captive's eyes. "Ah, back for more...just like always wench. Where do you find the courage to defy your masters?"

She spat in his face, mostly blood. "Because fucker's like you should rot in hell, Naraku." She retorted, tensing up for another slap to the face. It never came. Instead he wipped the blood from his face and glared questioningly at her.

"You'll never learn." He said angrily, walking away. "Enjoy the day, for I'll make sure your dead by the morrow."

Panic followed by pain swept through Kagome. She was a gonner unless she could find a way out of her shackles, and even then, running away was out of the question in her condition. She wouldnt make it out of the castle. Bracing herself, she pulled and tugged violently, screaming, moaning, begging for escape, just one last time...her last chance. But the rusted metal wouldnt give and soon she could feel the wetness of blood covering her body. She yelled in frustration.

This was it. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Coming to terms with that fact was hard to do, but as she fell into a desperate rest, she did.

------------------------

Anger surged through Sesshomaru's body, his eyes focused on Naraku's blood smeared face. He kept repeating in his head

(that dirty little wench that silly little bitch I'll fucking kill her)

curses towards the girl who repeatedly defied them, countlessly went against their words...it was begining to feel hopelessly redundant for his liking. And though she was his servant, the little bitch could still manage tourturing Naraku along with constantly running away.

"Kill her?" he repeated for the third time in utter shock, "You want me to sully my hands with her tainted blood? Isnt there another alternative Naraku?"

Sesshomaru thought that the girl was absolutely a vision. Beautiful even when covered in dirt and blood (the way he liked her), stunningly afraid through her silly facaude of bravery. On more than one occasion, he had drempt of using her in ways, those type of dirty and erousing ways, though he would never admit that to Naraku, or Koga (a little more understanding, though barely). Like all men, he had fantasies, but that doesnt necissarily mean anything. He possessed no love for the girl. At all.

Naraku gave him a deadly stare. "The girl spat at me. Her mouth, so dirty, defiled...she called me a fucker for chrissake!" He yelled challengingly, pulling a fresh tissue from his pocket, rubbing the crued blood from his face. He growled angrily, "You have to do something about her, or I will. All the other servants are obediant, but she doesnt seemed to catch the hint that we have power...sometimes I dont think you even understand that Sesshomaru."

He recoiled at this last statement, shocked at the harshness of his words. Regardless, Sesshomaru kept an ice cold stare fixed on Naraku.

"Tomorrow. I will decide what to do with her."

He rose from an elegant Georgian-style chair with a finger pressed to his temple. He nodded calmly to the red faced yokai and exited the bare foyer, mind racing beyond his power.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, why so glum? You've been moping around the house for 2 days now." Sango asked, smiling sweetly at the distress hanyou. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sango, I'm just deep in thought."

Miroku laughed, replying sarcastically, "You think?"

Inuyasha gave him a grave look, then rolled his eyes. "Its just, I saw my prick of a brother the other day. He was chasing this girl with black hair and a white tattered dress that was covered in blood. She was obviously human...she looked so...sad." A miserable feeling washed over him reciting the incident.

"Someones in love." Shippo mumbled under his breath, giggling.

Sango's faced flushed. She stared at Inuyasha, stared at his gloom and suddenly felt terribly glum herself. "Thats so horrible...she's a servant of your brother?"

"Yeah, I guess. I didnt even catch her name. There was this look in her eyes...like she was begging for help. I couldnt help her..." He replied staring down into his hands. He didnt know what it was like to be used, tortured...but he knew what it was like to be human. And demon. Being both made him somewhat of a leper. All he could do was slip through the cracks of society and watch from the sidelines...which was why he had no desire to help her on that night. But now, 2 days after seeing the poor lifeless girl, all he could think about was saving her from that bastards hands.

Miroku sighed, studying the back of a large novel. "So what do you want to do about it? Are you going to take action?" He asked amused.

Inuyasha thought it over for a while, eyes shifting from Miroku back to his palms. "I want to...but what can I do to help her?" he asked genuinly.

Miroku glanced up from the heavy book, one eyebrow much higher than the other, and opened his mouth to speek. Sango slapped him smartly across the face before a sylable could even cross through his lips. He stood there flaberghasted, with his mouth still wide open.

"What the hell was that for?!" He cried out, nursing the darkened handprint on his cheek.

She moved back calmly and smiled. "You didnt even have to say anything," she said sweetly, "and I knew you were going to be perverted again."

He smiled back at her, "You know me all too well." Miroku replied slyly, stroking the side of her face with a callused hand. She blushed shyly and looked back at Inuyasha.

He was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran quickly, sprinting through the forest like a madman. Everything began to blur, shapes became colors, complementing eachother like an exquisit painting. Rain began to splatter against his face, as the pace caught up with him. Soon enough he was panting like a dog, yet still persisting to keep up the steady pace. The rain fell harder.

_I'll save you, priestess..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nghaauuugh..." She moaned in pain. Unconciousness had swept her sweetly for only a couple of hours, then dropped her like trash. She pulled slightly, then stopped, hearing the sound of rusted chains clanking together miserably. She foolishly tugged at the chain around her tender neck, rubbing it against her throat bothersomely. Again, she moaned, though it came out as more of a strangled ghasp. "Fuck." She whispered distraughtly.

The sound of footsteps acending down the spiral staircase frightened her to the bone. She pursed her lip, staring at the bolted metal door with wide doughy eyes. Fearing the enterance of her 'master' (she refused to call that son of a bitch anything positive), she bit her lip enough to draw blood. The coppery taste triggered her adrenaline, and soon she was shaking in rage.

Click. The bolt was unhinged. A slow creak followed, and though it seemed impossible, Kagome's eyes grew wider.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAH!!! Sorry it took so long to update this folks, I've been going through a tough time, I'd tell ya what happened, but the reasons would be longer than the story itself! Reviews would be nifty.

o0o0o0o...New thing! I'm getting into DNAngel, so as soon as I do more research on the plot line, I promise a cute story!...well...I should really finish the ones I've started first, huh? lol Catch you guys next time! -

-KHM


	3. Rescue

**CHAPTER 3**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...BUT I DEFINATLY OWN THIS KICK ASS STORY YOUR ABOUT TO READ.

So, I have to keep up on this story even though I havent been very committed to it...sorry. I suck.

Anyways, I'm promising to finish this story. In general. I dont know how many more chapters it'll take...but I really like this one a whole lot more than my other "in progress" ones for some reason.- And thanks for your awesome reviews!! Cant wait for more...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time:_

_"Nghaauuugh..." She moaned in pain. Unconciousness had swept her sweetly for only a couple of hours, then dropped her like trash. She pulled slightly, then stopped, hearing the sound of rusted chains clanking together miserably. She foolishly tugged at the chain around her tender neck, rubbing it against her throat bothersomely. Again, she moaned, though it came out as more of a strangled ghasp. "Fuck." She whispered distraughtly._

_The sound of footsteps acending down the spiral staircase frightened her to the bone. She pursed her lip, staring at the bolted metal door with wide doughy eyes. Fearing the enterance of her 'master' (she refused to call that son of a bitch anything positive), she bit her lip enough to draw blood. The coppery taste triggered her adrenaline, and soon she was shaking in rage. _

_Click. The bolt was unhinged. A slow creak followed, and though it seemed impossible, Kagome's eyes grew wider._

His face was emotionless staring at the young girl shakled in chains. A hint of relief crossed his features, but not enough to make noticable. His eyes looked up and down her battered body, studying each cut in the silence that peirced the large dungeon room. Inuyasha's heart sunk deep into his stomach.

She stared frightened at the silver haired boy. Perched at the top of his head were a set of ivory dog ears, initiating that this man was not human. He was clad in black clothing, the intensity of his dark wardrobe frightened her even more. After a moment of staring aimlessly, she struggled against her rusty bonds and cried out in frustration.

Shock amplified as he witnessed the girl pulling and struggling for freedom. He moved slowly to her as if not to scare her more than she already was.

"Be still," he whispered, "I havent come to hurt you, I've come to help."

"Demon!" she cried, "Leave me be! Go away tretchorous bastard! Go!"

He winced hearing the words that flooded from the maidens mouth. Angrily, Inuyasha stepped forward towards the nameless beauty.

"BE STILL." He commanded, and almost instantly Kagome froze. He was now a foot away from her. "Look what you've done, silly girl. Now your wounds have reopened. You are a difficult human. Dont move." His voice raised slightly with the last words. One by one, he pulled the rusted shakles apart as Kagome watched, eyes wide in a mixture countless emotions, ranging from fear to confusion.

"Why..." She whispered, not quite sure exactly what this boy was doing.

He groaned. He repeated the same statement he had made to sango the day he found her crying by the river. "My name is Inuyasha. I dont like slavery. Your comming with me, weather you like it or not." Not so soothing he thought.

"Why...me?"

"This is my brother's castle, and you are my brother's servant. I HATE my brother." He said simply, releasing her from the last shakle. "What is your name, by the way? I'd like to know the name of the girl who I helped escape."

Kagome stared up into his amber eyes, mouth opening to answer, then felt gravity alter her balance and akwardly stumbled. He caught her just before any damage could be done, arms tensed loosely around her abdomine. "Blood loss?" He asked as laughter escaped his lungs. "Frail human, do you realize how fragile you are? Like porcalain. Try to be cautious from now on, ok?"

She gasped, pushing away. Again, gravity shook her, but this time the wall caught her fall. The cold stone stung the open wounds on her back. She twitched, biting back the pain.

"Stop lecturing me on how breakable I am. And stop calling me human, as if I'm some defensless weakling."

"Than what shall I call you?" He retorted, a grin swiftly capturing his features.

Before Kagome could answer, his ears twitched slightly, his features stiffining. She listened closely to the silence. Inuyasha let out a low growl, barely audible, then lifted the young girl up swiftly. She struggled slightly in protest.

"Be still!" he demanded, "Naraku is on his way down, we're leaving."

She shuddered slightly as he bolted out the door in one leap. He bounded up the spiral staircase at such amazing speed that Kagome wondered if they were even moving.

"We're not going to make it." he snarled angrily at no one in particular. Realizing this, Inuyasha leaped onto the railing and pushed off into the center of the massive staircase. From there he glided swiftly upwards. Kagome lost consiousness half way up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was concentrated on a particularly interesting novel in his office room, though often his mind would wander to that unpleasant wench. Something was different about her...something he couldnt quite figure out. Not that he spent much time pondering on the subject. That would show great weekness, after all. The unwelcomed thought caught him off guard the last time it crossed his mind. He hurled his book across the room with such strength, shattering a vase and creating an indent in the wall behind it. Apparently the binding of the book had come undone, because pages flew all over the place, creating quite a dramatic ending to the outburst.

This made him only more angry.

Before he could do any more damage to his office, the door swung open revealing a very stressed Naraku. His eyes gave away an outraged burn masking a slight hint of fear. Sesshomaru stared at the man, not concerned, but intrigued. Had the firey raven haired servant given him hell again? One eyebrow lifted in response.

"That WENCH," Naraku exclaimed, "ran for it. Again."

"Naraku, thats impossible." He said in a low grave voice, "We chained her up, there was no way she could have escaped. Are you blind?"

Naraku growled. "Go see for yourself." His eyes narrowed in anger as he backed away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke with a start. There was a stinging pain throbbing in her arm that treatened to drive her insane. She moved her other hand to grip at the pain, but found it instead, colliding with an appendage that deffinatly didnt belong to her. She jumped, glancing up at the figure grasping on to her arm. _Oh yeah..._she thought as a safe feeling rushed through her body.

"Oh," she gasped.

"I'm just cleaning your wounds." he said, eyes fixated on the young girls arm. "Then you should wash, and I'll dress the wounds after your finished." His concentration never faultered as he stated this.

"But what about _them?"_ She spat out histarically. "What if they catch my scent and go after me?" Kagome's eyes started to burn dispite her tough facaude.

"Not ganna happen." He stated simply. She shot Inuyasha a menacing look that gave off a hint of confusion. He glared up at her sensing her displeasement by the answer. Sighing, he looked back at the particular cut he was working on and said, "The monk I live with gave me a spell that was sure to mask our scents, along with a barrier that'll ensure they never find this location. Kinda like a force feild." He replied grinning. "Sess has no chance in hell, no matter how powerful him and his lackys are." He chuckled at that last statement.

"Oh..." She whispered in releif. Her eyes were fixed on the handsome demon, and for the first time since the whole rescue ordeal, she realized how increadably handsome he was. That triggered the realization.

"Kagome." She muttered softly.

"Hmmm?"

"My name...is Kagome."

He looked up at her for a second, a smile threatening to form at the corners of his lips.

"Very pretty. Isnt that an unusual name for a girl?" He giggled slightly.

"I have very unusual parents." She retorted, a little annoyed.

"Apparently. My name is Inuyasha, I told you that before, didnt I?" he asked.

"I cant remember." She said, looking away. He moved to a deep gash on her shoulder. "I was a little sketched out when you first arrived. I thought I was going to get exacuted and they sent you to do the dirty work." Her eyes shifted then locked gazes with the boy in front of her. An intense look leaked through his eyes, and burned Kagome's.

"I'll fucking kill him." He said looking down at the wound again.

5 minutes passed in silence. Akward, but welcomed.

"Your done." He said smiling, rubbing his wrist soberly. "Now go wash the dirt off, and we'll be set to go home."

Kagome stared at him wide eyed for a second, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. _Home..._ How sweet that sounded. She walked over to the river, looking back to see if he was peeking before she undressed. She could see his dog ears poking up from behind a rock. They twitched a little, making Kagome giggle like a school girl.

She hadnt been this happy for a long time.

Inuyasha stared up at the stars in wonder. How long would he be able to hold on to this girl before his brother came to claim her? Would he be able to fight him and his gang off? Maybe, with Tetsuseiga...and if Miroku and Sango helped a little. Then a realization hit him. He would train the would be priestess how to unleash her powers, and she could personally finish off her 'masters.' Inuyasha grinned.

"You know," Kagome started distantly, "I was here the other day. I ran away from those bastards and ended up here." She laughed. "I ran into some traitor human, begging for help...but he let me go. I cant quite remember his name...and the face is a little blurry too...I guess it from loss of blood, but I dont remember much of anything from that night, except for how much I loathed him for betraying his own kind." Inuyasha frowned suddenly in horror. She didnt remember? She didnt know it was him? _And she hates him...I mean me. Should I tell her? Will she still hate me? Well...she'll find out eventually...the next new moon..._

"Wow..." he replied slyly, "What an asshole." He rolled his eyes a little displeased in himself.

"Yeah. If I ever run into him again, I swear I'll beat him to death." She laughed half heartedly.

"Hmmm..." he mumbled. "Oh, I have clothes for you. I'm sure you dont want to put those back on, right?"

"Oh, how conciderate!" She cried out happily. Typical damsal in distress. He sighed rolling his eyes.

She was worth all this trouble. Something about her adorable personality made all this stess worth it. A smile was permanantly sketched on his face for the rest of the time he sat by that river. When she spun in circles after dressing in the sundress, it widened quiet a bit. And as he wrapped her wounds, something happened to his stomache...butterflies? No...it couldnt be.

_Whats this girl doing to me?..._ He questioned himself curiously. _Keh...whatever._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it! Now REVIEW. If you hate it, say so. I wont cry...too much. te he

And for the people who are also into my other two stories...sorry I havent updated in a while...I just lost enthusiasm. But if I get enough feedback on this one, my other stories will probably go quicker. Just because I kinda thrive off all the feedback and hits I get. Its a complicated process...

--KHM--


End file.
